


Assassinate My Heart

by ExtraTM



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraTM/pseuds/ExtraTM
Summary: Laura's a cop. Carmilla's an assassin. They can't help but fall in love. What could go wrong?





	Assassinate My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This could be something... idk... this is my first fic so we shall see where it goes.
> 
> If ya'll like it I'll add more.

The first time Laura saw Carmilla she didn't know she was an assassin.

Laura was leaving Angler Dessert Co. Coffee in one hand, chocolate chip cookie in the other. A real breakfast of champions. She carefully tried to maneuver her bag onto her shoulder without setting anything down like a normal person. She almost had it too, except at the last second her laptop went tumbling out her bag as coffee splashed her police badge.

Laura braced herself for the crash but instead heard, "Here you go cupcake, let me help you with that." She looked up to see the most stunning woman she had ever seen. Laura looked her up and down, eyes lingering just a bit too long on the women's leather clad chest.

"You okay there creampuff?" She heard the girl ask again, who by this point had set Laura's laptop onto the stool in front of them.

She scraped her jaw off the floor only to respond with, "Laura."

"I'm sorry?" She heard in reply.

"My name. It's Laura, since the only thing you could come up with was a dessert," she retorted with a smirk large enough to make the other girl smile. 

The second time they meet wouldn't be until further down the road, and well there would be less flirting. But with these two, it probably wasn't much less.

*******  
‘Dammit Laura Hollis’ is all Laura can think to herself as she get out of her car at the crime scene. She had stared at the girl for all of 45 seconds before her phone rang, alerting her to a case she was very late arriving to.

“You didn’t even get her name, dumbass,” she says aloud to herself.

“Not that I don’t agree with you, you are in fact a dumbass, but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lafontaine, acclaimed forensic investigator and Laura’s best friend, interjected. 

Laura jumped a little, barely stopping herself from punching Laf in the face, “Where did you come from?”

“Down here,” she jumps back down into a walkway about four feet below them, “which coincidentally the body is too, so I guess you could say I’m doing my job.”

Laura hops down and begins looking around the scene. Noting small things the crime scene techs have already marked off. She pulls out her pen and for lack of a better word, pokes around at the body. The one thing she for sure notices is the through and through bullet wound to the guy’s head. She also sees a .45 caliber stashed in the victim’s belt loop.  
“Do you mind not poking at my dead body?” Laf deadpans.

“Technically it's not your body, you’re not dead.”

“You’re killing me Frosh… Anyway, as you can see the cause of death is a gunshot wound to the head. Definitely not at close range, I’m thinking around 600 yards out,” they turn around and point at two buildings in the distance, “Without running a simulation I’d say one of those so I sent a few guys to search shell casings. I’ll know for sure once I get back to the lab.”

“Thanks Laf.” Laura responds as she puts away her notepad.

She’s spent a good amount of time at the scene and is about to pull herself out of the hole when she notices it. In the corner, hidden just beside a trash can, is a small, black cat figurine.

******  
Back at the precinct Laura searches case files for a similar M-O and is shocked when she discovers this isn’t the first crime the gunman has committed. Nope, she’s pretty sure she has an assassin on her hands. She does a little first pump in the air, until she remembers this is about murder and casually tries to disguise it as a yawn.

“It is only 1pm Hollis, tired already?” A statuesque redhead detective, also known as Danny asks.

“Oh, um, yeah... New case, I think it’s going to be a big one,” Laura blushes.

“Well you know what will probably help?” Danny grins, “Some brain food, want to grab some lunch with me?

“I would love to but,” Laura tries to quietly close her desk drawer, holding a half eaten pack of chocolate chip cookies, with her knee, “I already had a snack and this case is pretty grueling.” 

“Next time then! You still owe me a dinner anyways,” the redhead responds before heading back to her part of the building.

*****  
Laura enters Laf’s lab and immediately slumps down on the closest stool. “Please tell me you have more that we did yesterday,” she whines.

“I’m doing great, thanks for asking. I did some digging and this person really likes to mix up how they kill people, which is probably why no one has put them together before,” they respond.

“Okay, that honestly gets me nowhere. But at least now we know what to look for.”

“You don’t get it Frosh, we’ve discovered the assassin which means we get to name them!” Laf retorts with a smile that wouldn’t be acceptable to sensible people when talking about murder.


End file.
